The overall concept of broadcasting a pair televised stereoscopically signals from adjacent video cameras along corresponding channels and projecting the revised images upon a screen through crossed polarizer or the like for viewing with complimentary crossed-polarizers has been earlier proposed and demonstrated. Experimental over-the-air transmission and reception of dual channel video have now been successfully demonstrated in the greater New York area by Blonder Broadcasting Corporation, assignee of this invention.
With the advent of costly high definition television (HDTV--1000 line, approximately 2 million pixels), the prospect of stereoscopic HDTV broadcasting and reception and display of high definition video does not seem economically feasible for large sectors of potential consumers.
It is to the solution of this problem, with greatly reduced cost, and while leaving flexibility for ordinary HDTV and/or also NTSC (or PAL, etc.) standard video presentation (approximately 400 lines, 400 thousand pixels for NTSC) that the present invention is presently directed.